


this is our home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [47]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Romellura, Takes place between season 7 and 8, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I want to feel like a real altean.”“Romelle, you ARE a real altean.”





	this is our home

“Allura.” Romelle said as she looked out of the balcony from the Garrison, looking at the vast land filled with sand. The war was newly won, and the altean princess were finally out of the hospital, much to the other woman’s relief. “Can you tell me about Altea?”

 

The princess looked over to her, giving her a small smile.

 

“Altea? What’s the reason?.”

 

“Well.” Romelle looked down at the ground, biting her lower lip. “I feel kind of silly, but I just want to know how it really was, to grow up there, how everything looked, how life was. It’s kind of weird, being an altean without knowing anything about our past, it’s like a part of me is lost. And then there’s you, an ancient altean. I want to know what my race stands for, how we lived. I want to know about the past of my ancestors, so maybe I can feel more like a real altean.”

 

“Romelle, you ARE a real altean, never think otherwise. You may not have grown up on the planet, and you’re right, there’s much you don’t know, but that doesn’t make you any less of an altean. Your past shouldn’t define you, you’re who you are, and you’re here with me now. That’s all that matters to me.”

 

She smiled.

 

“Thanks Allura, it’s just, weird. Everything changed so fast, some part of me says I don’t belong, but you’re making it better. I just wish I could have seen home.”

 

“Romelle, this is our home. Altea is in the past, we’re here now, together, and I’ll never leave you, Not after finding you. My home is where you are.”


End file.
